


Antisepticeye Diary Entry

by AmbientGibberish



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientGibberish/pseuds/AmbientGibberish
Summary: My first proper fan-fiction work.  It is in the style of a first person diary entry.





	Antisepticeye Diary Entry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carsandtelephones37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsandtelephones37/gifts).



Entry Date- October, 25 2016  
\- He doesn’t know what it’s like here. He only knows his perfect world, the world where he’s everyone’s favorite boy, he doesn’t know what it feels like to be forgotten. He’s clueless of this prison I’m trapped in. Here where there is no light, only the figures of false versions of those who live in his world. Many would say I belong here, that I’m just an evil alter ego. But they don’t know me, why should they be the ones to say who I am. He is weak, clueless, stupid. With his death I can temporarily free myself from this cursed limbo. I’m able to take over his mortal body. Only to go back almost as quickly as I left. Back here with false figures of the others lucky enough to be in his world. yet still I’m only seen as an evil secondary. All I’ve done is try to help rid this world of those who are too weak to see the truth. They say I’m his anti, but is that bad. Who is to say he’s not the one who is wrong, the one who should be here. Though time and time again I show them he’s weak. That even after all this time he’s still clueless. They don’t understand. I must find a way to leave this place, leave it for good. Then I will make them see the truth. I am not evil, I only remove the weakness from their world. But do they thank me for this? No. They forget those who only try to help. There are so many times its like I’m no longer real, times when they’ve forgotten me. Forgotten my work to remove weakness, to make them stronger. But still no matter what I do to them I’m only evil. They forget I have emotions too. There are times I feel they forget I’m even a person that I have a soul.  
-Antisepticeye


End file.
